wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
All About That Bass
All About That Bass Lyrics Camilla (and Tristan) with The Losers: Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, bass, bass, bass, bass Camilla (with The Losers): Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no (size two) But I can (shake it, shake it) like I'm supposed to do Cause I got that (boom-boom) that all them boys chase And (all the right junk in all the right places) Tristan (The Losers): I see the magazines (Ah-ah) Working that Photoshop (Ah-ah) We know that this ain't real Come on now, (with The Losers: make it stop) If you got beauty, beauty (Ah ah) Just raise 'em up, cause Tristan with The Losers: Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Camilla with The Losers (Camilla): (Yeah, my) momma, she told me don't worry about your size The Losers: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Mercedes (and Tristan with The Losers): She says (boys like a little more booty to hold at night) The Losers: That booty, booty Uh, that booty, booty Camilla with The Losers (Camilla): (You know) I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll The Losers: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Camilla and Tristan with The Losers (Tristan with The Losers): So, if that's what's you're into then go ahead and move along Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, (no treble) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass Camilla (with The Losers): I'm bringing (booty back) (Tristan: Yes, you are) Go ahead and tell them skinny (bitches that) No, I'm just playing, I know you (think you're fat) But I'm here to tell you Camilla and Tristan with The Losers: Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Camilla with The Losers (Camilla): (Yeah, my) momma she told me (Tristan: Woo) Don't worry about your (and Tristan: size) The Losers: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Camilla (and Tristan) with The Losers: (Camilla: She says) (Boys like a little more booty to hold) at night Tristan with The Losers: Uh, that booty, booty Uh, that booty, booty Camilla (and Tristan) with The Losers: (Camilla: You know) I won't be no stick-figure, (silicone Barbie doll) (Tristan: Oh-woah-oh-oh) The Losers: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Camilla (and Tristan with The Losers): So, if that's what's you're into then (go ahead and move along) (Tristan: Yeah!) Because (you know) (I'm all about that bass), 'bout that bass, no treble (Tristan: Oh, woah) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (Tristan: You know, you know, you know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble (Tristan: Ooh) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass Camilla with Tristan (Camilla): (Tristan: Because you know) (You know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Tristan: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Tristan: No treble) (Ooh) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Tristan: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Ooh, oh) (Tristan: Because you know) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass (Tristan: No treble) (Said) I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass (Tristan: No treble) (Ooh) I'm all about that bass 'bout that bass (Tristan: No treble) (I said) I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, ('bout that bass) Camilla and Tristan: La-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la The Losers: Shoo-wap-wap Shaoo-wap-wap Camilla (Tristan): I know you like this bass (Ooh) Ooh (Don't you know I'm) Camilla and Tristan: All about that bass, 'bout that bass? Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs